


Killer Instincts

by Akigriffin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, Serial Killers, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very, very short drabble. AU where Arthur is a serial killer and Eames is a thief and they're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Instincts

No one could ever say their relationship was normal. They rarely saw each other, and when they did it was all sex, filled with teeth and blood. It was fucked up, but they were in love.

For their birthdays they always got gifts. Eames would steal priceless pieces of art for Arthur to give the next time they saw each other.

Arthur took it farther. Once a year he would track someone down from Eames’ past and kill them. He killed his abusive father, his cheating ex, the mercenaries that once captured him and anyone else who ever hurt Eames. He never gave them a quick ending.

It was after these assassinations that Eames knew just how much Arthur loved him.


End file.
